


Es Ist Eine Feier

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [120]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Celebrations, Festival of Walpurgis, Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: During a trip to Germany, six former Sillyvision employees attend a Walpurgis Night celebration.





	Es Ist Eine Feier

**Author's Note:**

> -Intended to take place in this verse:  
> http://queenofcats17.tumblr.com/post/164976189965/ooh-i-got-an-idea-what-if-henry-was-on-the  
> -The original lyrics can be found here:  
> https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Faun/Walpurgisnacht/

"For once in my life, I'm actually glad Germany's in a different time zone."

Allison couldn't help but agree with Thomas. From what she recalled, it was late morning to afternoon back in the states, meaning the little group of six were wide awake, and thus fully able to enjoy the festival.

"Have they got any celebrations like this in Ireland, Shawn?" she asked curiously.

"May Day would probably be the closest thing we got," the toymaker said. "Can't say I'm not enjoyin' this, though.

"Even if it's kinda work-related, it doesn't mean we can't have fun." Wally sniffed the air. "Mmm, something smells good."

Grant looked over in the direction of the scent. "There's a pastry stand over there. Let's grab a bite, shall we?"

A few minutes later, they'd bought a rather mixed assortment of pastries, most of which--according to Grant--were German or from neighboring countries. Munching on their treats, they made their way towards a small crowd gathered around a stage. Sitting atop it were two men and two women, playing music and singing. Having learned German thanks to being the voice of Greta the Witch, Susie was happy to translate for her friends.

"Tonight in the evening sky,  
The magic beings rise.  
Wild people and Lilith's kind,  
Lurking in the winds, they travel in secret.

Let's brush the fires,  
Reach for the stars, whispering.  
Good and also evil words  
We carry along today.

In the meadows our dreams will sound  
And the winds will sing our songs  
Let's jump over fire with the sparks  
On Walpurgis night!

Listen to the fiddle, listen to the fiddle,  
The fire is lit!  
Follow the round dance, follow the round dance,  
On Walpurgis night!"

Taking Shawn's hand, she began to dance with him. Wally did the same with Allison, Thomas and Grant being content to simply tap their feet in time.

"Playing the fiddle impetuously,  
We turn in our night time round dance,  
And we step wild and free  
With this old magic.

Just once in a big circle,  
We dance in this way  
Until the first morning light  
Tears our web of dreams.

In the meadows our dreams will sound  
And the winds will sing our songs  
Let's jump over fire with the sparks  
On Walpurgis night!

Listen to the fiddle, listen to the fiddle,  
The fire is lit!  
Follow the round dance, follow the round dance,  
On Walpurgis night!  
Witches' night!"


End file.
